Phoenix's Unobjectionable Surprise
by Lord Kinesis
Summary: It's Maya's eighteenth birthday and it's up to Phoenix to make sure she's surprised. But what he isn't aware of, is that Maya may have a surprise of her own, planned for him... Rated M for reasons you probably already know.


Phoenix's Unobjectionable Surprise

 **Author's Note: So a while back I played Ace Attorney. I found the gameplay to be, addicting. I'm someone who doesn't like reading, but this game felt like a story being played before my eyes. But of all things, what am I in love with? The characters of course. They are the reason I love the series. And ever since case two of the first game… I've began holding a grudge against Capcom for not making my One True Pairing of the series canon. In this story, you'll get to see exactly how much I adore these two and by luck, you'll enjoy this ship as much, if not even harder than I do myself. Please have fun. :)**

 **Note: This story takes place after Matt Engarde's case.**

* * *

It was a warm spring afternoon mid-April and Phoenix was doing a difficult job with two of his good friends. He is fairly stressed that Larry volunteered to make the cake and do all the decorating, but luckily he has a strong man at his side.

"Well Nick, how does it feel to have another grown up in your house?" The bigger gentleman asks.

"I don't know Gumshoe. I don't think she'll act any more grown up than she formerly was." Phoenix responds as he points to a large bed frame. "Are you ready to help me move this bed?" Dick gets on the back side and grips the bottom.

"You bet pal!" They collect all their strength and lift the bed up from the bottom. Phoenix grunts upon carrying it. "Is it heavy?" The detective asks.

"A little." The attorney responds whilst gritting his teeth. They finally straighten it out so the end touches the wall. Phoenix begins panting once the bed frame is finally dropped.

"Are you alright pal?" Gumshoe asks. Phoenix nods.

"I think, so." He says as he continues breathing. "I can't believe Maya wants a room makeover for her birthday." Gumshoe shrugs.

"You and I are men. We don't know for sure why women want things so organized. But we're the strong one's who are there to please those women." Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"I guess so." Gumshoe begins laughing.

"It's mighty lucky of you to have a woman in your life!" He remarks. The defense attorney frowns lightly.

"Maya's not my girlfriend Dick." The large detective shrugs.

"I don't know Nick. She seems pretty happy whenever you're around." The lawyer shrugs.

"Probably because I'm the only one she has. She lost her family you know?" Gumshoe smirks.

"So you're conceding you're like family to her?" Phoenix gives an embarrassed look.

"No, no. Not at all… Well," He regains his cool. "She's just like a little sister to me." Gumshoe chuckles.

"Does she see you as an older brother?" He nods.

"Of course. I'm Mia Fey's apprentice and so I'm sure I just look like a brother to her." The detective shrugs.

"Alright pal. I believe you." He picks up some pink princess posters. "And where should we put these?" Phoenix points at the wall.

"Anywhere on the wall should do." He turns around and heads for the door.

"Wait pal, where are you going?" Gumshoe asks. Phoenix turns around.

"I'm going to see how they're doing." He steps out of the bedroom.

* * *

In the kitchen, his good friend Larry Butz and Maya's little cousin Pearl are setting decorations everywhere. Pearl is blowing up balloons and Larry is hanging streamers. They both face Phoenix as he steps out.

"Nicky! How's the room beautification going?" Larry asks. Phoenix shrugs.

"Not too bad. But I still can't believe Maya didn't ask for a normal present like a giant inflatable Steel Samurai or even a trip to Berry Big Circus." Pearl giggles.

"You're so funny Mr. Nick." She says joyfully. "You could make her birthday present a free defense case or a bailout if she screws up." Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"I've defended Maya twice now and I can't afford to bail her out again." He declares. "It's a good thing Edgeworth was there to pay it forward or we would've been screwed in that case." Larry chuckles.

"Edgy is a real generous guy isn't he?" Pearl frowns.

"I don't know about that. He almost won that case with the Nickel Samurai guy and got her killed by that killer man!" She says with some visible anger. Phoenix holds his hands out in defense.

"He was only doing his job. You wouldn't actually want the wrong person in prison would you?" Pearl rolls her eyes.

"As long as Mystic Maya isn't harmed, I don't care what happens." Larry gives a joyful grimace.

"By the way Nick! Pearl is a real sweet girl." Pearl blushes.

"Awe aren't you a nice man?" Larry blushes too.

"So um, maybe you'll let her stay at my house tonight?" Phoenix gives a shocked look. He knows Larry is not a pedophile, but this is still something he'd consider unexpected.

"Well… I don't know. Pearl isn't used to hanging out with adults and-"

"So what if I'm not used to it?!" She interrupts. "You've never had a slumber party before?" Phoenix pauses.

"Of course we have." Larry says. "Nicky used to come over to my house all the time when we were kids. And I spent nights at his house, it was a lot of fun!" Phoenix gives a cold sweat.

*Why did you have to encourage her Larry?* He thinks. Pearl gives him puppy eyes.

"Please Mr. Nick? Can I go home with Larry for the night?" Phoenix sighs.

"Alright you can." He mumbles.

"Yay!" Pearl squeals.

"Yes!" Larry exclaims. "High five Pearly!" They hit hands. Another cold sweat reaches the attorney's hair.

*I guess it's just Maya and I tonight.* He thinks.

"By the way, how about that large bed you got for her?" Larry asks.

"It's so comfortable!" Pearl squeals. Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"It cost me a lot of money. It's not something most people buy as a birthday present." Larry gives him a thumbs up.

"That just means you really love her!" The lawyer sighs.

"I guess." He faces the room. "I've got to finish decorating before they get back." He walks back into the room.

"Okay! Have fun!" Pearl shouts to him.

* * *

About two hours later the decorations are done and the bedroom is in the best quality shape it could be. Phoenix and Gumshoe glance over the glamorous bedroom and the detective gives a large grin.

"Well, we did a pretty good job huh Nick?" The lawyer nods.

"I guess so. But do you think she'll like it?" Gumshoe raises an eyebrow.

"Are you kidding me pal? This room is fancier than any room I'll ever be able to afford. And that mattress is fit for a king!" Phoenix sighs deeply.

"I suppose you're right." The detective's smile vanishes once he sees the look on Phoenix's face.

"Whoa pal, is something wrong?" Phoenix closes his eyes and shakes his head lightly.

"It's nothing sir. I'm perfectly happy." Gumshoe steps forward.

"Come on pal, tell me." He says in a concerned tone. "If there's a problem, I won't judge you." Phoenix faces him with a stressed look.

"This bed was so damn expensive for someone with my net worth to afford. What bothers me is, I let Maya have this bedroom so she feels comfortable. But the truth is, I'm the one who buys this expensive bed for someone else, and then has to fall asleep on the couch at the end of the night." Gumshoe gives a sympathetic sigh.

"Wow that's rough." He looks at the enormous bed once more. "That must've costed you some big bucks." The attorney nods.

"It costs about seventy percent of the cash I've made in one year. I have to pay bills, rent, insurance, and food for three now that Pearl's living with us. And believe me, Maya eats a lot of burgers for someone of her size." Gumshoe chuckles lightly.

"She's so lucky. All I ever get to eat are instant noodles." Phoenix shrugs.

"At least I'm not the one paying your salary. Edgeworth is way more fortunate than I am." Gumshoe pushes his shoulder forward. "Hey!"

"Cheer up pal. It's Maya's birthday! All that matters is this gift makes her happy don't you think?" Phoenix pauses for a second and then regains his charisma.

"You're right Gumshoe. If she's happy, I'm happy." He admits as they step into the living room. Larry and Pearl look poised.

"Hey Nicky, Edgy just texted me. They're almost here!" Both men flinch.

"Already?" Gumshoe asks as Larry nods.

"He couldn't stall her anymore." Pearl makes a gesture with her hands.

"Hide! I hear them coming!" Phoenix flips the light off and both of them hide behind the counter. A few moments later, Edgeworth opens the door and holds it open.

"After you Madame." He charmingly says as Maya steps inside.

"Thank you Edgeworth." She flips the light on. "Now where-"

"SURPRISE!" Maya flinches as Phoenix, Gumshoe, Larry, and Pearl jump out from behind the counter. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAYA!" They all shout. Maya stands there in shock for a moment before glancing to Edgeworth.

"Happy birthday Maya." He says with a charming smile as she turns back to everyone else.

"Guys…" She mumbles as joyful tears come to her eyes. "You did this for me?" Dick gives her a charming grin.

"Of course we did pal!" He exclaims as he points at Phoenix. "It was all Nick's idea!" Maya's smile widens lightly as more joyful tears approach.

"Really Nick?" Phoenix smiles proudly.

"It was my plan." He looks at Larry and Pearl. "Larry made the cake, and Pearl set up the decorations." Larry chuckles.

"Nicky paid for everything on his own." Maya gasps lightly.

"Really?" She asks.

"It's true Maya." Edgeworth says. "Phoenix wanted everyone's help to prepare this, but he insisted none of us throw a single cent into the cost of this event." Maya gasps in happiness.

"Awe Nick! You're so sweet!" Phoenix blushes lightly.

"You're welcome Maya. It was my pleasure." Gumshoe grabs a knife.

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's eat this cake!" Larry, Pearl, and Maya all raise their fists in the air.

"YEAH!" They scream. As they prepare that, Phoenix faces his childhood friend.

"Thanks Edgeworth. I couldn't have done it without you." Edgeworth shrugs humbly.

"No need to thank me Phoenix. You deserve it." He points at their friends. "Look how happy she is." Maya happily accepts a piece of cake and Pearl hands her a fork.

"Thanks Pearl." She says.

"Doesn't she deserve this?" Edgeworth asks. Phoenix nods.

"I sure think so. But you did me a huge favor occupying her." The prosecutor gives his humble smile.

"Always my pleasure Mr. Wright."

* * *

For the next few hours they all have fun, tell each other stories and have conversations. After they eat dinner and watch a couple episodes of the Steel Samurai, Larry looks at his watch.

"Whoa! It's already nine o' clock?!" Maya gasps.

"It is?! Already?" She panics. Phoenix rolls his eyes.

"What, do spirit mediums have bedtimes?" She gives an embarrassed frown.

"No, it's just… I had plans." Gumshoe grins.

"Well, I guess the party is over for now!" Phoenix holds his hands out.

"Wait, you don't need to leave right this minute!" Edgeworth gives a sharp, mysterious smirk.

"As a matter of fact we should." Pearl and Maya hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow Mystic Maya." Pearl says.

"I'll look forward to it cousin Pearly." She responds as Gumshoe walks out the door.

"Bye everyone! See you around!" Larry and Pearl follow him.

"Bye Nicky, bye Edgy, bye Maya!" Larry waves as he steps out. Pearl waves as well.

"Goodnight everyone!" She closes the door behind them. Maya turns the T.V. off and gets up.

"I guess I should get ready for bed now." She says adamantly as she enters her new room. Edgeworth stands up and opens the door.

"I should probably head out as well." He steps outside. Phoenix gets up and follows him.

"Wait a minute Edgeworth!" Miles stops as the opposite attorney steps outside.

"What is it now Phoenix?" He asks as he faces him. Phoenix gives a sincere smile.

"I just wanted to say thank you again. Maya's so lucky to have us isn't she?" Edgeworth chuckles subtly.

"Mr. Wright, I can already assure you, you're the lucky one." Phoenix's smile fades.

"How so?" Edgeworth does his humble gesture.

"You have so many friends who love and adore you. But even the gentlemen as charming and well-groomed as me don't always have a girl in their life." Phoenix sighs. "You on the other hand, you're the successful man here, not me."

"Edgeworth, I told detective Gumshoe the exact same thing earlier." He gives the prosecutor an adamant look. "I'm not Maya's boyfriend." Edgeworth raises his left eyebrow.

"Oh really?" He shrugs again. "A romantic relationship isn't something everyone has even if they try to start one, but I can personally declare with no shame, Maya spent all morning talking about you and how great you are."

"That doesn't mean she's in love with me." Phoenix remarks. Edgeworth chuckles mischievously.

"I see. You're so stubborn that you subtly object to the things others around you seem to notice." Phoenix glares.

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" He asks with annoyance. Edgeworth smirks tauntingly.

"It's a mystery you'll take into your dreams." He gets in his car. "Have a nice night Mr. Wright." Phoenix frowns as Edgeworth drives out of his parking lot.

"What has he been up to these days?" He thinks as he turns back to Wright and Co. Law Offices.

* * *

He steps back inside and sighs deeply. The streamers and balloons are still all over his walls and ceiling. He feels he's gonna have a tiring time taking them all down, but nonetheless, he might as well do it now because he may not have time if another case happens any time soon.

"Well, another night and another mess I'm left to clean." He grabs a trash bag from below his sink and prepares it. Suddenly he hears someone.

"Hey Nick, could you come here for a second?" He sighs lightly.

"Can you wait a minute Maya? I'm trying to clean up the after party."

"That sounds like a stressful task." She says from the bedroom.

"It probably will be. But luckily I'm used to stressful tasks." He drops a couple used paper plates into the bag.

"Nick! Please come here. I have something to show you!" She says more assertively. The lawyer sighs and sets the bag on the floor.

"Maya, what have you got to show me? I don't remember anyone buying you any presents." He says firmly.

"Just come inside the room!" She yells. He rolls his eyes.

"Maya, I've already seen the room. Hell, I'm the one who purchased that over-sized comfortable mattress." He frowns at the door. "And yet you're the one sleeping on it." Maya's frustration strings are being yanked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Bossy. Did you want me to sleep on the couch tonight? I'll switch rooms with you." Phoenix's frown vanishes.

"I don't care about the bed. I'm just really tired right now and it's your birthday, so you should enjoy your sleep in that bed." He turns around. "So on that note, please be quiet." Maya sighs deeply, audible enough for him to hear through the door.

"Phoenix," She says in a far less enthusiastic voice. "Will you please come in here? I've been looking forward to this all day." The attorney stops for a second. Maya never calls him by his real name. Ever since they met, she's been calling him Nick.

"Maya, please…" He grabs the door knob. "What do you want?" He asks with some subtle sadness under his breath.

"What I want more than anything else, is for you to come in this room right now. Please?" She says very sincerely. Phoenix exhales again and opens the door.

"Alright Maya," He enters the room and faces her. "Whoa!" He flinches and a shocked look locks onto his face. His strange and adorable friend is lying on the bed, completely naked. The moment his small pupils manage to make eye contact with hers, he notices she's blushing deeply. Phoenix's face immediately turns bright pink. "Maya! What are you doing?!" He interjects. The young spirit medium's facial expression changes into a coy smile.

"I'm eighteen now aren't I?" The lawyer nods as he begins sweating. "You know what that means right?"

"No." He mumbles. His eyes widen and his body temperature increases as she slowly rises onto her knees. He has a tough time keeping his eyes off her well-developed breasts.

"I'm legal now." She says as he almost faints.

"That's…" He begins seeing a silhouette around the edges of his vision, but her unique breasts are still perfectly visible to him. She's still blushing fairly brightly herself, but nowhere near as much as he is. She steps off the bed and slowly steps right before him.

"Phoenix…" She says gently. "This is all I want for my birthday." Phoenix finally snaps out of his daze.

"Okay hold it!" He covers his eyes. "Ever since this morning, all you've wanted for your birthday was sex?" Maya glances to her left.

"It's a very weird request, but…" She looks into his eyes as he uncovers them. "Yes Nick. I'm a legal adult now and I desperately want to have sex."

"But… you're six and a half years younger than me!" He exclaims as she blushes again.

"I know, but you're a very good looking man. You have such a charming face and such a strong body." Phoenix smiles lightly.

"Thanks Maya, but I never knew you had this sort of plan. Is this only to lose your virginity?" She shakes her head.

"Of course not." She gently touches his arm. He can feel his heart pounding madly within his chest. "If I just wanted to have sex, I could've asked Edgeworth… or Larry." Phoenix holds his hand out blatantly.

"Please don't give me those images!" He demands. "That's creeping me out." Maya sighs.

"My point is, I think many people want sex, but nobody wants it with just anyone." She faces him again with an innocent look. "But everyone tries to look for the right person." She throws her arms around his neck. "To me, you're the right person Phoenix. As Pearl would say; you're my special guy." The defense attorney tries to find an objection, but her attractive appearance and her soothing yet seductive voice is fogging his brain.

"Well Maya…" Phoenix is sweating deeply. "I don't know." Maya gives him a gloomy look.

"Really Nick. You won't help me meet the thing I desire more than anything else?" He frowns lightly.

"Maya, sex isn't a very healthy thing to desire." She shakes her head.

"Nick, it's not sex I desire. It's only one time with the boy I hold closest to my heart." He's fairly surprised to hear this. "I want it to be fun." Phoenix suddenly remembers one thing.

"Look Maya, I always thought of you as a little sister." She gives a disappointed frown.

"Oh, I see. You think this will feel like incest don't you." He shrugs.

"Well, not necessarily. But what would your sister say?" Maya flinches.

"She's not here to decide for us now is she?" Phoenix sighs.

"I don't think Mia would be happy with either of us if we did this." Maya glares with determination.

"Well then, there's only one way to find out." She holds her hands together and leans forward. Phoenix's pupils shrink as the rest of his eyes expand.

"No! Don't channel her now!" Maya ignores him completely, a second later Mia appears and Phoenix quickly turns around. "AH!" He shuts his eyes as the slightly older lady chuckles.

"What is going on with you crazy kids?" She asks as Phoenix begins shivering on the ground.

"I'm so sorry Mia! This wasn't my plan at all!" Mia looks down at her bare chest for a second.

"I see Maya didn't care about showing her body to you… or mine for that matter." She says as she blushes lightly.

"I'm not looking Mia." Phoenix reminds her. "Just give me the evidence I'm looking for." She raises an eyebrow.

"What evidence?"

"The words; you do not have my permission to shag my little sister." She chuckles a few times.

"Shag you say?" Phoenix nervously gets up and lightly opens his eyes.

"I used the word 'shag' because I didn't want to say fuck." Mia folds her arms.

"I see. And I take it you don't want to 'fuck' my sister." Phoenix flinches once she hears her say it.

"Mia, you're not objecting to that idea?" His deceased friend shakes her head.

"Phoenix, I know for a fact Maya loves you and I can tell you have a lot of love for her too. Can't you see it?" Phoenix faces her and manages to avoid staring at her breasts.

"You're okay with it?" Mia smiles and gives him her approving look.

"Of course I'm okay with it Phoenix. You're very gentle and very loving, and I've seen both of you go out of your way to protect the other." Phoenix smiles proudly.

"Really chief? You think so?" Mia chuckles.

"I'm not your chief anymore Phoenix. I'm merely a victim of a former crime." Phoenix lowers his head lightly in sadness. "But I've seen you stand your ground in some of the toughest situations to protect her. And Phoenix," She places her hand below his chin and raises his head so they make eye contact. "That is something I'll forever be grateful for. A debt I'll never be able to repay." Phoenix sheds a single tear.

"Mia?" The former defense attorney smiles beautifully.

"You have my consent to engage with my sister. I know you truly love her and I want you to be there for her." She flinches as Phoenix abruptly wraps his arms around her and pulls them together.

"Okay Mia, I'll do exactly as you say. I'll be there for her no matter what." Mia chuckles.

"That's a promise you were already fighting to keep before you met me again." She gives him a light kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye Phoenix." He lets go of her and stares at her. Despite his former attempts to avoid staring at her alluring breasts, his eyes concede on him this time. He pays no attention to her face as he stares at Mia's beautiful breasts, waiting for them to change their shape and size. By the time her spirit has fled, he's still staring.

"Um… Nick?" Phoenix flinches as he hears her voice. He lightly raises his visionary angle to her adorable face. She's blushing lightly. "Do you like the way my boobs look?" She mumbles lightly as he mentally snaps out of his daze.

"I'm sorry for staring. But… you're body has grown." Maya giggles.

"Has it really?" He nods.

"I literally didn't see any size differences between your breasts and Mia's." Maya gives a daring grin.

"Awe, you naughty lawyer. You've been perving on me and my sister?" Phoenix rubs the side of his neck nervously.

"I'm afraid yes, I'm guilty." Maya chuckles.

"Well then, I think it's only fair I give you your punishment." She winks. "If that's alright with you that is." Phoenix finally stops blushing.

"Okay you win. Mia gave me your blessing." Maya jumps back on the large mattress and opens up the covers.

"Well then Nicky, care to join me?" The attorney steps by the bed.

"I have no objections." He unbuckles his belt. "Ergo I concede this case." Maya holds her hand out.

"Hold it!" He stops and faces her. "I'd like you to get naked very slowly." Phoenix blushes and redoes his buckle.

"Alright then, how should I do this?" He asks. She gives a seductive grin.

"Let's keep one thing straight, I'm in charge. This punishment will be about you giving me the pleasure I'm looking for." He shrugs and sits on the bed.

"Okay, can I at least take my shoes off?" She nods.

"Shoes and socks for now. The rest will come later." As he removes his shoes, she says something surprising. "And you, will cum later." He flinches once again, but he decides not to question her and takes off his socks anyway.

"Okay Mystic Maya," He faces her with his charming grin. "I'm ready for my spirit training." The spirit medium seductively raises her right eyebrow.

"I like your attitude. But if we want to enjoy this, we need to make sure both of us are comfortable throughout this night." Phoenix chuckles.

"I think it'd be easier if I removed my clothes." She giggles.

"It'll get easier for you. But the relief is what will stimulate your hormones. You'll feel truly amazing when it's over." He smiles coyly.

"Okay then, how should I start?" Maya giggles.

"I see you've taken a peculiar look at my boobs most men don't do." He chuckles.

"That's because you don't wear a bra." She rolls her eyes.

"Bras are so indescribably uncomfortable. You're a man so you wouldn't understand." He flinches as she rolls her eyes again. "However, if you truly like the shape of my breasts, don't wait or make any hesitations. Just go for it!" Phoenix feels his testicles straightening out in his pants.

"You want me to massage your breasts?" She winks cutely.

"Phoenix, if you failed to get me off the hook both times, I almost guarantee someone in the prison would've raped me by now. You can do whatever the hell you like!" She exclaims happily as the proud attorney rolls up his sleeves.

"Alright then, here we go." Phoenix gently buries his fingers below the edges of her breasts and immediately she squeals quietly, yet rather high pitched, even for her. The charming lawyer squeezes her bosoms and begins rubbing them all around. After about twenty seconds, Maya decides to speak up.

"You're very good at this Nick. Are you sure you've never had sex before?" The lawyer pauses and gives her an amusing grimace.

"Perhaps you've forgotten who I am. I'm a defense attorney. I don't tell lies to anyone." Maya chuckles.

"Understandable, now what are you thinking about right now?" Phoenix thinks for a few seconds.

"I think you have very soft skin." He admits. "Aside from that, I love the shape your chest has." Maya gives an unusually seductive look.

"Well, I love the shape you have as well Feenie." The attorney immediately flinches. Maya's pleasured look fades instantly. "What's wrong? Did I overwhelm you by calling you Feenie?" Phoenix sighs and shamefully turns away.

"No Maya, I just…" He faces her again. "You reminded me of someone I was in love with when I was younger." She gives him a sympathetic frown.

"Oh, I'm sorry." She says as the lawyer begins crying subtly. "Nick, what's wrong?" He sighs lightly.

"It's nothing really…" He mumbles as Maya grabs his right sleeve. "What are you doing now?" He asks as she pulls his blue sleeve off of his arm.

"You really need comforting. Please take off your shirt now." She says in a quiet, yet soothing tone. Phoenix shrugs and takes off his jacket, followed by his white shirt and red tie. Maya gives him a hopeful smile. "Do you feel more comfortable now?" She asks cutely. He sighs again.

"I guess so." He suddenly flinches as the smaller girl embraces him completely. She wraps her arms around his back and pulls them together. Upon regaining his emotions, he hugs her back.

"Nick, I'm so sorry that happened to you." The defense attorney smiles lightly.

"It's alright Maya. I'm okay now." She stops hugging him and stares at his still sorrowful face.

"You're not over her yet?" Phoenix sighs.

"I'd be lying if I told you I am." Maya sheds a tear of her own. But with all of her courage, she goes for his face. Phoenix flinches and his eyes widen once their lips are pressed against one another's. He glances at Maya's pair of closed eyes for a second and his eyelids drop. He wraps his arms around her neck and shamelessly concedes to kiss her back. Both of them sit there with their chests touching and their lips locked for a few solid minutes. Maya's warm body was making his own more comfortable, but there is yet one thing that's keeping him from full comfort, his pants. After she finally ends the kiss she stares into his eyes.

"Are you over it yet?" The attorney gives a faithful smile.

"I am now." He squeezes her lightly. "I love you Maya." She squeezes him back and he tries to hide a painful grunt.

"I love you to Phoenix." She stops to stare at his face. Her concerned expression comes back when she spots his irritated eyebrows. "Are you okay?" He nods nervously. "You look discomforted." She says nervously. Phoenix opens his eyes and blushes brightly.

"You're sitting on my crotch." Maya looks down and feels something thicken beneath her cervix.

"Oh my!" She quickly lifts herself off of him and sits back down in front of him. "Did I hurt you?!" She exclaims fearfully. Phoenix opens his right eye and his brow twitches repeatedly.

"No, it's a little sore but I'm a tough guy." Maya gives him a seductive gloomy look.

"I think your hard evidence needs to be revealed to the judge now." He blushes deeper and unbuckles his belt.

"Yes, your honor." He removes his pants and Maya's face puckers itself once she sees the outline within his underwear.

"Wow Phoenix! You must be really excited right now!" She exclaims as he chuckles nervously.

"I guess I couldn't hide this from you forever." Maya glances at him.

"I'm ready for you to show it to me." Phoenix closes his eyes and grabs the edge of his underwear.

"Alright." He smoothly pulls his underwear down and his eight and a half inch cock flings upward once the elastic releases it. Maya stares at his raging erection for a few seconds.

"Wow! It's even larger than I'd imagined it would be!" She exclaims loudly as he slowly opens his eyes and glances at hers.

"Is that a problem Maya?" Her enthusiastic smile reappears on her face as she faces him.

"Nick, I just want to shove this thing down my throat! May I please?" Phoenix chuckles and lays down against a pillow.

"You can do whatever you'd like sweetie." He says charmingly. She squeals loudly.

"Oh thank you!" She gets on her knees and leans over his spread legs. She lifts his scrotum with her left hand, grips his cock with her right, and wraps her warm and tender lips around it. Phoenix sits back as his close girlfriend moves her mouth up and down over his raging erection. Under the exhausting pleasure, he can't help but moan quietly.

"Mmm." He hums lightly. "That feels so good." Maya's breathing gets heavier, but she doesn't seem bothered.

"Feels, good, for, me, too." She says between pumps. Eventually, Phoenix feels a very strange feeling within his testicles.

"Maya." He says somewhat worryingly. She stops and looks up at him.

"Yes Feenie?" The lawyer blushes greatly.

"I feel close to ejaculating." The spirit medium smiles cutely.

"Well then, I think it's time for us to do this together." She lets go of his cock. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" She asks extremely seductively. Phoenix nervous rubs his neck.

"Do you think we should get a condom first?" Maya gives him a daring grin.

"Condoms are too uncomfortable." She stands above him and spreads her legs out. "Are you okay with that?" Phoenix nods nervously. "Okay great!" Maya lowers her bottom slowly and his dick slips into her vagina. Phoenix shivers lightly at the sudden weight on him, but in a strange way, it feels amazing so he has no objections.

"HMM!" Phoenix hums loudly as he grabs Maya's arms and she drops onto him. She quickly bounces off, and then drops back down.

"This, feels, so, great Nick!" She exclaims as she pants between each bounce. Both of them are very warm and very exhausted, but nonetheless, neither of them are giving up. After about thirty seconds of thrusting powerfully, Phoenix gathers all of his strength.

"Maya! I'm gonna cum!" He shouts as Maya suddenly begins thrusting faster.

"Hit me with your best shot!" She shouts back as he suddenly holds in his breath painfully.

"ERRAAAGH!" He grunts loudly as about a half of a pint of semen erupts from his cock inside of her body. They both continue taking deep breaths as Maya slips off of him and then lays on his left.

After about three minutes they're both well recovered and regaining their strength. Maya stares into his dark blue eyes as he stares into her bright blue ones. Both of them smile happily for a few seconds and then Maya snuggles up to his chest.

"I love you Nick."

"I love you too Maya." She lays her ear on his chest and listens to his strong heartbeat. A heart she knows beats for her. Within one minute, she's already sound asleep. Phoenix leans down and kisses her on top of her head. After that he wraps his warm arm over her and embraces her lightly. After a couple of minutes, he yawns deeply.

"Happy birthday Maya." He says before shutting his eyes and joining her in the dream world.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well… that was more than satisfying to write. To all of you other Ace Attorney fans, I'm Lord Kinesis, and this is my first official contribution to the fandom. I wrote this story for two reasons.**

 **1\. I love Phoenix and Maya. They're my two favorite characters and they made the entire series worth playing for me. So this story is for me to show everyone the way I feel about them and what I wish out of them (though not necessarily explicitly sexually) to become canon. (I'm angry at Capcom for making Apollo Justice include Phoenix having a daughter, but Maya's not his wife!)**

 **2\. And my other reason, if you've checked my profile page, I've written a trilogy about Wayside so I'm mostly a Wayside author thus far. But I'm now planning on writing a crossover between that series, and Ace Attorney. The reason I published this was to potentially get on the radar and collect some readers. Because I have my share of fellow Waysiders supporting my writing, but if I want the crossover to have any recognition at all, I need to draw in some Ace Attorney fans as well. It's a story I'm going to begin writing immediately and hopefully, the first chapter will be up sometime in July. Don't feel obligated to read, but if you do choose to, I'll greatly appreciate it.**

 **So in conclusion, this story is only one of the two, if not later many stories that I could produce for this fandom. And just to give you a slight preview of my next plan; It'll be a story where the villains of the first three Phoenix Wright and two Miles Edgeworth games, break out of prison and hide out in the school area.**

 **That is all and please have a nice day! :)**

 **Edit: It's up. To see what happens next, read Ace Attorney: Joy for Justice.**


End file.
